Clover
Clover, known to the US Department of Defense as Large-Scale Aggressor (LSA). Standing 25 stories tall, the LSA is a horrific monster that was easily capable of shrugging off explosives and ballistic fire as it tore apart New York City. The creature was gifted with incredible speed and agility and was incredibly difficult to spot for more than a few moments, even though it was a massive beast destroying a major city, and it displayed immense strength numerous times, knocking the Statue of Liberty's head and destroying the Brooklyn Bridge without even trying. The Monster was also host to numerous parasites, which detached from it during the rampage, chasing down and attacking humans with their deadly teeth. A victim bitten by these parasites quickly began to feel disoriented and sick, before bleeding from their eyes and then dying in an explosive burst. The most astounding part about "Clover" is that it is still just a baby- it's attack on New York was not inspired by any contrived revenge for the sins of Man or out of self-defense, it was merely a confused and lost child that was desperately searching for its mother. Its attack on New York pushed the military so far as to enact the HAMMER-DOWN protocol, a massive bombing attack that leveled all of Manhattan, in a desperate bid to kill it. It is left unknown whether HAMMER-DOWN worked on the monster, as a soldier at the end of the film is recorded shouting "It's still alive!". All evidence of the monster, namely the footage of the event shot by a man named Hud, following his group of friends as they attempted and failed to escape the city, was confiscated by the US government, which classified the incident, nicknaming it "Cloverfield". While the Abrams has been rather conflicting about The Monster's fate, he has implied in the past that its Mother may not be too pleased about her child's fate. Battle vs. Godzilla (Heisei) (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins as Godzilla is rampaging through a city,crushing cars and throwing buildings when a large being emerges from the sea near a port.The creature towers over Godzilla casting its enormous shadow as it gives out a putred ear-splitting screech,the creature is revealed to be Cloverfield,the horrible monstrosity that ravaged New York.Godzilla gives out a charging roar and fires his Atomic Breath but Clover dodges,Clover releses the parisites from his back and commands them to attack Godzilla.They swarm the King of Monsters and start biting him but he soon uses Atomic Meltdown and destroys all of them,Clover jumps back to avoid the shockwave but falls into a apartment.Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath into the building making it explode,in the flames Clover emerges from the debris and tackcles Godzilla and slashes his neck leaving three big clawmarks on his skin but it soon dissappears due to Godzilla's healing ability.Clover then sinks his teeth into Godzilla's neck,struggling to get free he slams Clover to the ground with his massive tail and claws and beats upon the beast.Clover grabs Godzilla's hand and slings him into an nuclear testing site causing a massive explosion that scars and sends Clover flying back.When the creature wakes,he sees tall flames and smoke and walks to the explosion site when a gleaming sky blue fame PWNS him in the face for it is Godzilla who walks out of the flames with his theme song being played.Clover rushes at Godzilla but is blasted in the face again,Clover is knocked back and atempts to charge one more time but it is too late,Godzilla combines his Atomic Meltdown energy with his breath and fires his devastating Red Spiral Atomic Breath blowing Clovers face into pieces.The monster sinks into the water never to be seen again as Godzilla lets out his classic roar and leaves the area perhaps going somewhere,but somewhere i do not no.WINNER:GODZILLA Expert's Opinion Godzilla won mainly because of his regeneration powers,brute strengh and atomic energy,while Clover was much more agilie and skinnyer he was too weak to stand up to Godzilla's Atomic assult. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Giants Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Beast Warriors